Munks 4 dead
by puffdaddy
Summary: The chipmunks and chippettes have almost finally ridded any negativity between each other but when a biological threat breaks out, they will be pushed to the limit. crossover with the left 4 dead game
1. Savoury moments

_**Left 4 Chipmunks**_

**3 years after the events of 'Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolf man'**

Alvin walked through the local streets of L.A, savouring the warm afternoon sun. It had been a while since he was able to be alone to gather his many thoughts. He strolled around at the local park before sitting down and watching the many children with their parents as they explored the jungle gym and swings. He sighed and smiled. The children were no older than 8 or 9 and some had even come to the park by themselves. The happy memories were filtering their way back into his mind until he realised that most of these happy times were no where near over.

Alvin was awoken from his daydream when a young boy cried out happily to mother and pointed in Alvin's direction.

'Mommy look! It's Alvin from the chipmunks!'

Alvin smirked and winked at the kid before making his way out of the park. As much as he loved the attention, he was fonder of being left alone today. Alvin made his way back to the Seville residence while simply staring at the pavement he walked on with his hands in his pockets. He, his brothers and the chipettes hadn't done a lot of growing in the past three years so it was no surprise to find the boys in the same oversized sweaters that reached just past their ankles.

Knocking on the door Alvin entered the house to find that Miss Miller and the girls had come round for dinner.

'Hey Alvin!' Theodore cried as he was setting the table

'Hey Theo, what have you got cooking?' Alvin replied smelling the oven

'Me and Eleanor decided on a pasta bake tonight!' Theodore said smacking his lips

'With the grilled cheese right Teddy?' asked Alvin while making his way to the living room to meet the rest of the family

'Just the way you like it Alvin' Theodore replied with a wink

Alvin replied simply with a smile before heading towards the living room.

'Hey guys!' He announced, everybody greeted him as he sat down. He sat next to Brittany who gave him a subtle wink. Despite the arguments and rivalry over the years the two had swallowed their pride the year before and announced their love to each other. It was an awkward day but the two had comforted themselves knowing that they were the only two to admit their feelings. Simon and Jeannette were certainly smart enough to predict and know what would happen and how to handle it but the couple were just to shy and filled up their spare time doing other things instead of having a serious conversation about one and other. Theodore and Eleanor however had a much more simple excuse. They were just too innocent. Deep down they knew each other's feelings but got on perfectly and were comfortable in the relationship they had at the moment.

While everyone chattered amongst themselves, they heard Theodore announce that dinner was served. As everyone else carried their conversation to the table, Brittany grabbed Alvin's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. After a sweet moment they pulled away.

'Where have you been? I haven't seen you since this morning' whispered Brittany

'For once I was thinking about everyone else, It was nice to have some time alone' Alvin smiled back

'But it's even nicer being with me isn't it?' Brittany smirked back, while wrapping her arms around his neck

'O-of course' Alvin laughed back, intimidated by what she might do if he had said otherwise. God knows how annoyed she must have been years ago when Alvin had accidentally said that basketball was more important than her. The couple made their way back into the kitchen without another word said of what had just happened. The two felt it better if the others didn't know about what now went on between them.

Later on in the evening Simon made his way up to bed first after Miss Miller and the girls left. While brushing his teeth he remembered that he had not encountered any prank, or any dislike whatsoever, from Alvin in the past few weeks. Had he finally turned a new leaf? Simon decided not to leave it to chance that Alvin had finally matured, since past experience had told him that Alvin could be building up to something, possibly bringing them all into a false sense of security or getting on their good side, while scheming to himself on what to do. Much like a hunter.

As Simon removed his glasses the beautiful picture, sound and smell of Jeanette sent him off into a dreary sleep. Around 10 minutes later Alvin and Theodore were sent up to bed to find the light off and Simon snoozing away in his bed. As Theodore went to get ready for bed Alvin looked over to smart younger brother. Not once had they argued or show any discontent with each other, and it was not due to any effort on Simon's part either. Part of Alvin had realised that most of Simon's mishaps were due to him and Simon usually being the one getting Alvin out of his own mishaps, yet the other part of him had just simply gotten bored of the pranks and annoyances. Despite being the oldest, Alvin was easily the least mature one out of the boys and had finally begun to start growing up, although he would still get the occasional impulse to do something drastic and almost always still wanted to be in the spotlight.

This led Alvin to wonder why his brothers had ever carried on listening to Alvin after the first few times his 'schemes' went wrong. Deep down in all of the boys and girls they knew it was love that had kept them together all of these years.

Even after the girls had cleaned their teeth they had sat up in their room talking over Miss Miler's loud snoring. They were planning the weekend ahead on the late Friday night when some awkward questions were raised.

'So Jeanette, when _were_ you going to ask out Simon?' smirked Brittany

'Oh Brittany I wish you would stop being so pushy about that subject!' Jeanette had now placed her hands on her hips. Granting that Jeanette was still the gullible, sweet klutz she had grown slightly more strong-willed under her two sister's influences.

'Well it's cringing to watch you two stutter and stumble away at each other! It's worse than a crappy soap opera' Brittany retorted, filing her nails.

'But you love soap operas Brittany' Eleanor interjected

'Well it's different went it's for real and it's my own sister! Anyway stop changing the subject!' Brittany turned back to Jeanette to try and corner her.

'W-well…I…uh…'

'If she said tomorrow will it shut you up Brittany?' Piped up Eleanor again

'W-WHAT?' Jeanette almost screamed before being hushed down by her siblings

'Well yes actually it would' Brittany threw Jeanette an innocent smile 'Then it's settled'

'B-b-but…I-I…' Jeanette stuttered

'Relax Jeanette. I have a feeling Simon's just as fond of you' Eleanor placed a comforting arm around her shoulder

'Well why hasn't he asked me out yet then?'

'Because he's just as bad as you are!' Brittany stated before placing in her earphones and flicking on her mp3 player. Eleanor threw her an evil glare before turning back to Jeanette.

'Although bluntly put, she has got a point. You two are just to in sync to even dare make eye contact! Look, we'll go to the movies tomorrow with the boys, don't worry me and Brittany will invite them; all you have to do is soften him up when we get in there. Piece o' cake!'

'Easier said than done' Jeanette glumly muttered as the lights were switched off.

Eleanor skipped to the Seville's front door after lunch and knocked three times. She found Theodore answering the knocks before grinning widely at her.

'Hi Eleanor!' he said happily

'Hi Theodore! Are you and the others busy tonight?'

'Um not that I know of, why?'

'Well I, uh, we were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie later?'

Theodore's little round face lit up with excitement.

'Yeah, okay! Uh, but you know there will be arguments over what to see'

Eleanor shrugged, as they both knew that he just meant Alvin and Brittany.

'Oh well, they'll just fight it out while we go inside. I'll see you later then!' She turned and waved, hesitated, then blew him kiss before strolling away.

Theodore grew deep scarlet in his chubby little cheeks as he waved goodbye as well. Eleanor greeted Brittany outside the Seville's front gate.

'You know if you two were any sweeter to each other, you would give us all diabetes' Brittany smirked. Eleanor decided to ignore this snide remark and take it as a 'Brittany' way of saying that they were meant for each other.

'So what about you and Alvin?' She threw back at Brittany.

'What about us?' However Brittany did not meet her sister's gaze. The two simply walked back to tell Jeanette that everything was going according to plan.


	2. A date to the movies

_**Left 4 Chipmunks**_

Jeanette sat nervously waiting for the girls to return and had immersed herself in a book in order to take up her time. She couldn't help but think about Brittany's point. Should it have taken this long? They had known the boys for at least 6 years now and the only two who had shown any sign of love was Alvin and Brittany, although Jeanette didn't let on that she about those two. God knows what outburst would come out of Brittany.

The front door opened and with Miss Miller in the kitchen downstairs, Jeanette could only guess who had entered through it. Suddenly the bedroom door had burst open and Eleanor almost glided into the room.

'Jeanette! It was a complete success!' she smiled sweetly, Jeanette simply looked down and twiddled her thumbs nervously

'Oh Jeanette don't look so worried. It'll all go smoothly, trust me' again, Eleanor placed an arm around her shoulder. Jeanette could only smile weakly at her sister's optimism.

'She's just excited because she'll try it with Theodore' Brittany added with a wink, while removing her sunglasses, making Jeanette giggle slightly.

'Brittany!' Eleanor shot up, as the other two now fell into a fit of giggles.

It was now 6:00 and Simon was now adjusting his her carefully in the mirror. Since Lunchtime, he had been nothing but a bag of nerves as Theodore told him what would happen tonight.

'Hey Simon, you ready to go?' said Alvin, almost making Simon jump out of his skin

'Gah! A-Alvin you really need to stop doing that!'

'Doing what?'

'Scaring me! One of these days your gonna pounce on me and regret it!'

'Ooh is that a threat?' Alvin smiled; Simon couldn't help but smile back.

'C'mon we'll be late!' squeaked Theodore from downstairs

'Coming!' Alvin and Simon replied in unison

The boys were dropped off by the chipette's house to walk them to the movies themselves. As Alvin knocked on the door he turned back to Simon.

'Um Simon, what time did you say the movie started?'

Simon looked at his watch, then smacked his forehead

'Ah crap, we're an hour early!' he sighed as Jeanette nervously opened the door

'Oh! H-hi guys! Um…you know you're an hour early right?' she raised an eyebrow

'Yes, thanks to someone!' Alvin threw Simon a small glare

'Oh I forgot your unable to read the time yourself Alvin, silly me!' Simon replied sarcastically. Alvin paused to think up his famous improvisation skills.

'We could go get a soda or something before we see the movie?' He shrugged his shoulders.

'Good idea! I'll go and get the other two!' replied Jeanette happily.

20 minutes later the six walked through the doors of the café near the movie theatres. They each sat on stool by the bar, waiting to be served.

'Can I take your order?' asked the pretty young blonde at the till. Alvin stared for a moment.

'You can take anything you wa- ouch!' Alvin rubbed his sore ribs from Brittany's sharp punch into them.

'Uh…I-I mean, two vanilla milkshakes and…?' he turned to the others.

'A strawberry one for me thanks!' chirped Theodore

'Make that two!' finished Eleanor

'A diet coke please' said Simon and Jeanette in unison, and turned deep red

'I'll be along in a moment with your drinks' smiled the waitress, and walked off.

'Unless you want anything else, _Alvin_?' scowled Brittany

'Hey I act on impulse, what can I say?' he smiled nervously

'Your telling me' Simon muttered and rolled his eyes.

In all of the chatter Theodore noticed a couple, only around 17 or so, arguing. Not wanting to impose he tried not to listen; however he couldn't help but hear some of the words that were being said. By the sounds of it, the boy wanted his girlfriend to do something, and she wasn't too keen on meeting his requests. Theodore shook his head and joined back into the conversation again, it was none of his business. The six carried on there talk after the drinks were served. Unfortunately Theodore had ordered the same drink as the girl who was arguing, but picked randomly which one was his. They were both the same, right? Downing the rest of the contents of their glasses they headed out for the movie.

'Ugh, my shake didn't taste so good' said Theodore, cringing at this funny aftertaste

'Mine tasted alright' replied a confused Eleanor

'Was it just my imagination, or did you see that guy sitting near Theodore slip something into his drink?' Simon whispered to Jeanette

'Oh Simon, your just being paranoid, why would a complete stranger want to spike Theodore's drink?' Jeanette half-laughed, although a little worried by this accusation

'I guess your right' Simon shrugged

As they made their way into the theatre, as predicted, Alvin and Brittany started arguing over whether to see the soppy love story, or the high-octane action thriller. The other four simply shrugged and settled for the newest comedy and made their way into the movie. Alvin and Brittany didn't want to be left behind so followed the others.

'I don't feel too good Eleanor!' Theodore swayed on the spot before they sat down

'I'm sure you'll be fine, it's probably just indigestion, besides there are toilets around' Eleanor smiled. Suddenly Theodore smiled eerily at her.

'Whoa, Eleanor! I didn't know there are two of you!' he stated, amazed

'Um, maybe you should just relax and watch the film, Theodore' Eleanor sighed with a worried look on her face.

For the first 10 minutes or so everybody simply relaxed and enjoyed the film. It was then that Jeanette had remembered what Eleanor had said. What if no one did make the first move and Simon really did like her? She couldn't stay stuck in this limbo wondering 'what if?', Although the thought scared her, she knew that it was now or never. If things went bad, she could just simply plead that they forget it and stay good friends and if things went according to plan…well…only time would tell. She turned, petrified, to Simon and turned his face towards hers. Simon couldn't help but feel a little surprised by this. What was she going to do or say?

'Simon I-I…uh…' she swallowed hard 'I think I may…uh…l-luh…'

Although his brain couldn't quite believe what she was trying to say, his heart knew exactly what was going on and soon began skipping heartbeats at a time. However he calmly put his finger over her lips.

'I-I…feel the same..'

The two knew the moment had come and began moving closer to each other, when…

'THEODORE!'

Most of the people in the theatre had jumped right out of their seats when they heard this shriek. The other four looked around just in time to see Eleanor stand up and storm off and away from a pleading Theodore.

'Aw, Ellie c'mon, just touch it! You might like it!' his speech was now incredibly slurred and he seemed to be fighting just to sit up. All of a sudden Brittany shot up, ready to strike little Theodore as Jeanette went after Eleanor.

'YOU IGNORANT, SELFISH, SNOT NOSED LITTLE…' she screamed while Alvin was holding her back. Not wanting to disturb the rest of the people watching the film, Simon wrapped Theodore's arm around his shoulder and carried him out. Alvin and Brittany followed suit. They met Eleanor, who was now crying, and Jeanette outside of the movie theatre.

'Oh Theodore how could you?' Jeanette sounded very disappointed, as Eleanor cried more hysterically into her shoulder. Theodore simply swayed, cross-eyed and smiling to himself, on Simon's shoulder

'Of all the people to end a _good_ night, Theodore!' for once in his life, Simon was now extremely annoyed at Theodore for ending his wonderful evening.

'But Dave, I wanna sing lead in the Macarena' Theodore laughed to himself

'YOU DON'T EVEN SING THE MACARENA!' shrieked Brittany, still being held by Alvin

'We should get him home to Dave, he'll know what to do' Alvin stated as he struggled against Brittany

'He is not going to be happy with this…' Simon sighed I guess we _might_ see you tomorrow' he said more to Jeanette

'Yeah I guess so…' She replied sadly. Brittany had finally given up and stomped back down the street without a goodbye.

'C'mon Theodore' Alvin said as the other two walked away. He grabbed Theodore's other arm and he and Simon carried him home.


	3. Missing

_**Left 4 Chipmunks**_

Needless to say, Dave was _not_ happy to find Theodore in this state. Simon calmly explained about the man at the café and how Theodore may have mixed up the drinks. Although this calmed him down slightly he had still grounded all three of them, for their own safety of course.

However Alvin phoned up the chipettes the next morning to see if Eleanor was ok and if Brittany had calmed down. After putting the phone slowly back down, he simply stood there. The news that had just hit him seemed to comatose him. After standing there for god knows how long taking it all in, he headed upstairs. Opening the door he found Simon reading and Theodore sitting on his bed, twiddling his thumbs and staring at his feet. Alvin knew that no one felt worse about this than he did. However Alvin had to tell someone what he had just heard, it seemed the best he could do at the moment.

'Uh guys?' Simon and Theodore looked up to listen to their eldest brother 'something's happened with the chipettes'

'Oh no! What now? Is Eleanor alright?' Theodore looked on the brink of tears

'No no, Ellie's fine…its Brittany…' Alvin simply stood their solemnly, trying to remember the exact words that were said down the phone 'Um…apparently, Brittany got real mad at Theodore and just stormed out. They decided to let her go to cool off but she's been missing all night…'

'Oh, this is all my fault!' sobbed Theodore. Alvin was about to agree with him there, but mentally slapped himself, shook his head and remembered the only one blame was the asshole that spiked the drink. Alvin followed suit with Simon and comforted Theodore instead.

'Look, we'll all go round the Miller's house, and you can sort it all out with Eleanor, let me and Alvin worry about Brittany' Simon said softly 'I'm sure Dave will understand'

'O-o-ok t-then' Theodore snivelled

The boys made their way downstairs to explain that they wanted to visit the chipettes because Brittany was missing. Shocked as he was by this news, he still insisted on coming with them. While driving to the Miller's, Alvin spent the drive staring absent-mindedly at his feet. Why would any monster want to even try to harm such a beautiful creature? He curled his hands into tight fists, brought his knees to his face and silently cried. He didn't look up to see f his brothers or Dave could see him, and for the first time in his entire life, he didn't care. The car pulled into the Miller's drive and everyone exited. Simon and Theodore saw Alvin wiping his eyes as though he had been crying. They gave each other worried looks and lead Alvin into the house.

Upon entering the first sight to catch Dave by surprise was a loud shriek and a colossal force hitting him. With the air knocked from him, Dave looked at his attacker to find a bereaved Miss Miller wailing into his shoulder.

'I-its ok Miss Miller, I'm sure we'll find Brittany' he said while patting her back

'Oh David! What if she never comes back? She left without a goodbye!'

'Now Miss Miller, we can't think like that' he silently signalled for the boys to check on Jeanette and Eleanor. They obeyed and walked quickly up the stairs to the chipette's room, whose door had each of their names on a rather expensive looking sign. Alvin paused to study Brittany's name before opening and entering the room. They found Jeanette and Eleanor sitting on Brittany's bed. Theodore was the first person to speak.

'E-Eleanor, I-I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday' his eyes began to water 'it's my fault Brittany's missing, can you ever forgive me?'

Eleanor paused, stood up and walked over to Theodore. All of a sudden she kissed him on the lips and pulled him in for a tight hug.

'There's nothing to forgive Theodore, you've done nothing wrong'

Theodore squeezed tightly back and simply smiled. Meanwhile Simon had sat down next to Jeanette.

'Are you ok?'

'L-look I'm really sorry about last night, I just…' Simon had cut her off

'My welfare holds no importance at the moment, I asked if you were ok'

Jeanette stared into Simon's steel blue eyes, her bottom lip began to tremble. Without warning she bursted into tears.

'S-Simon, I'm worried sick! I don't where she is, how she is, if s-she's d-d-d…' she couldn't finish her sentence.

'THAT'S IT!' yelled Alvin 'we are too close now to be separated and I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing! I'm going to find her myself!' Alvin's speech had caught everyone off guard until Simon stood up to stop him.

'Alvin that will do nothing and you know it! We don't need you to get lost as well!' Simon looked ready to fight Alvin off of the door handle, however Alvin just stood there.

'Simon, for me, for all of us, the past six years have been heaven. I act like a spoilt brat at times, but deep down I've always known I've had everything I could ever want. A loving father, two brothers that I adore, our best friends' he indicated Jeanette and Eleanor 'and _Brittany_'

Simon relaxed his shoulders to listen more

'So please, as a brother, step aside' Alvin almost whispered. Simon considered his options. This was the first time Alvin had been this sincere, especially towards him. Understanding the importance of the bliss the six had over the years, Simon sighed and stepped aside.

'Hang tight, bro' smiled Alvin, before walking out of the door.

Alvin walked the empty streets of L.A. at around 9:30pm now not knowing which way was which. However he was unshaken from his duty, his mission. Without warning came a piercing scream into the night followed by shouts and howls. Adrenalin pumping, Alvin rushed towards the commotion instead of away. When he turned the corner he came across a massive crowd, it looked like a riot. Alvin rushed into the crowd to find that certain members of this catastrophe were attacking others. Looking for any sign of Brittany, Alvin pushed and shoved through the onslaught, too small to be noticed. Amongst the chaos Alvin tripped over something. He looked round to find he had tripped over the small boy who had noticed him in the park a couple of days before. He was curled up into a ball and weeping into his knees.

'I want my mommy!' he cried to Alvin. Looking around him, Alvin was sure he would not find Brittany in this mess, so took pity on the boy.

'C'mon kid, we're getting out of here!' he shouted and grabbed the boy's arm. He wrenched the child through the riot, which seemed to of worsened. Alvin shut his eyes and pushed through with all of his might for what seemed like a lifetime, still gripping the boy's hand tightly. When Alvin could feel nothing else in front of him, he opened his eyes and ran into the nearest alley. He sat against the bins panting away.

'Are…you okay…kid?' he caught his breath back quickly when he didn't hear a reply 'kid?' Alvin could still feel the hand gripping tightly onto his and looked around. He found that the boy's arm was indeed attached tightly to Alvin. But it was just the arm. Alvin's pupils narrowed in shock as he hastily dropped the boy's bloody arm. He backed away as far from it as possible. Alvin turned to throw up behind the bins at the ghastly sight of the limp arm. What kind of savages were they in that crowd? Alvin couldn't think straight; he was scared and he just wanted to approach that familiar front door again.

Not thinking clearly, Alvin simply turned around and rushed into the first door he could find. Breathing even more heavily than before, Alvin found himself in a dark room but light enough to see. Yet the thing that intrigued Alvin the most was a soft and curious weeping noise that was emitting from a figure on the opposite side of the room. That voice. It was so familiar.

'B-Brittany?' Alvin whispered. He slowly approached the figure, who seemed not to have noticed him yet. 'I-is that you?' He approached her still. It was her! However she still carried on crying on the floor, her clothes torn and somewhat faded. She crouched on the floor with her head in her hands

'Brittany it's ok, I'm here now' Alvin said slightly more loudly. Brittany lifted her head. She lifted herself quickly and turned to face him. At that moment Alvin realised that this was not Brittany, not _his_ Brittany. Her face was smeared with blood and a large chunk seemed to of been taken from her neck and hands seemed to of grown into tremendous claws, at least three times the size of her hands before. Yet her eyes. Her eyes no longer housed Brittany anymore. The deep-set, pupiless, eyeballs housed only rage inside a soulless shell. A soulless shell ready to kill Alvin.


	4. Sick with worry

_Munks 4 Dead_

Minor change on the title from here only because I think it sounds better, but I cant be bothered to change it on the chapters before lol enjoy!

Simon nervously paced across the kitchen, staring at the phone, waiting for it to do something at least. Where was Alvin? Where was Brittany? Was Alvin missing now as well? These many questions had already done their job of giving Simon a headache, by this point he was even slightly grouchy towards Theodore.

His thoughts travelled guiltily up the stairs towards his little brother, however, who had been crying in the boy's room for over an hour now. Unfortunately, even under heavy persuasion against such thoughts, Theodore still felt it was his fault that both Alvin and Brittany were missing. Simon sighed heavily and sat by the kitchen counter, yet still staring at the phone. It had now been over 10 hours since Alvin had said those last words to him, 'hang tight bro'. Why did such a thing have to happen now? Things were going brilliantly, especially between him and Alvin, and Simon thought guiltily back to the last cynical thoughts he had on Alvin, wondering if he was up to something. Just then Simon realised that maybe he was trying to keep the peace for once. All those times Simon almost wanted Alvin dead and the one time everything's perfect, it was swiped viciously from them both.

Simon vigorously shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to stay positive. Any minute Alvin would ring back from his cell phone with that same familiar tone in his voice, announcing some profound story of how he valiantly saved Brittany's life, when really he just found her lost down an unknown street. He laughed to himself for a moment at this thought before looking at his watch. 10:02pm.

Sadly Simon made his way towards the stairs, noticing Dave had fallen to sleep on the couch. Upstairs he saw Theodore had simply cried himself to sleep. Simon sat on his younger brother's bed and calmly stroked his shoulder, shedding a single tear himself for the first time.


	5. Animal instincts

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

Lifting itself from the dirty ground, a newborn creature stared around at his orange tinted surroundings. Feeling newfound instincts swelling in its chest, it carefully stood and took a few steps forward. Noticing success when it saw it, the creature almost laughed at the new skill, what would come after that? A slight twinkle caught the creature's eye. It whipped its head around towards the twinkle. Delighted at such a strange substances, the creature made its way towards the puddle, to stare into it. What it found confronted and bewildered the creature, as inside the puddle was what seemed to be a red-clad chipmunk, with his hood covering half of his face and a wound on his left shoulder, staring back at the creature's eyes.

Snarling, the creature swiped several times at the image, until it noticed that it had the same arm as the chipmunk in the puddle. The creature followed its own arm up towards the same wound as well. Confused, the creature backed away from the puddle and stumbled over. It waited there for a second before clearing its head and listening to the instinct now threatening to burst out of its chest. However, instead of bursting out of its chest, it exploded from the creature's mouth as a tremendous high-pitch scream emitted from its throat. Amazed at its own lungpower, it began to wonder what else it could do.

As if on queue, a strong smell filled the creature's nostrils. It sniffed harder tilting its head towards the direction of the scent. Before long, noises began to creep into its ears, seemingly from the same direction as the scent. They sounded like footsteps. Searching for the source of the smell and noise, the creature deducted it was on the other side of a large building. Not knowing what to make of the situation, the creature subconsciously crawled towards the building. However the creature discovered it could crawl along the vertical surface just as easily as the ground. Again delighted by its own uniqueness, it crawled quicker and quicker up the building until it felt like a four-legged sprint. Within seconds of leaving the ground, the creature had achieved the pinnacle of the building.

Reverting its concentration back towards the centre of the disturbance, the thing soon found what was exerting such smell and sound…. almost taste. It was an average male, mid thirties, torn clothes, brown hair, nothing special. Yet he was more than special to the creature. He was practice, possibly the creature's first achievement. Before it even knew what it was doing, the creature let out its ear-piercing cry and leapt. By the time the man noticed something was amiss, he was already on the floor, being slashed, clawed and bitten to death. After 20 seconds of brutal torture on the poor soul, Alvin stood slowly. With what was left of the man lying at his feet and most of what inside the man covering him, Alvin felt the best rush of his new, short-lived life. At that point he knew he was no longer an aimless creature. He was a hunter.


	6. Brave Dave

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

As Simon and Theodore walked to school together, there was an awkward silence between the brothers with Alvin's disappearance. When they approached the school gates Theodore simply sighed and walked through the front doors of the school. Simon stared sadly at where his little brother had been walking and sighed himself. A hand sat on his shoulder at that moment, making Simon whip his head round to the owner of the hand. It was Jeanette. Pleased as he was to see her, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't Alvin. As Simon stared into her eyes he then instantly felt guilt at this disappointment flood his eyes. However it leaked as tears. Jeanette held Simon tightly, feeling her eyes dampen themselves.

As Theodore dumped his bag in his locker and closed it, he sensed Eleanor next to him. Without looking up, he waited for her to say something.

'Theodore…'

He still didn't look up

'Look we're all feeling the same, especially since Alvin went as well. We're not alone'

Theodore finally looked up

'Yet' he replied

'Theo don't say that! We all have to stop thinking like that' Eleanor almost yelped. Theodore looked down again.

'I'm so fed up of crying Ellie…it's all I seem to do…' He pulled his eyebrows together, his voice gradually getting louder. 'I'm so god damn FED UP!' he yelled and threw a sharp and loud punch into his locker. Unfamiliar to this behaviour from Theodore, Eleanor cringed back. Was everyone losing their minds?

'Theodore…' she whispered, worried if a chain reaction would start and Theodore would go out looking for Alvin…and never come back.

Later

Dave, Simon and Theodore sat around the TV just after an empty dinner, which was mostly due to the lack of company. Dave heard the doorbell go, however the two boys remained fixed on the TV. The curiosity that used to be aroused by the boys whenever someone knocked on the door was now lost and was replaced with concentration of the TV. A therapist told Dave that maybe this was due to Simon and Theodore wanting to escape their current world. This only saddened Dave even more.

Nevertheless Dave answered the door to be met by a tall well-built man in an overcoat. Jonathan Raines, the detective hired for Alvin and Brittany's disappearance and the only man who emulated hope through the Seville's door at the moment.

'Yes detective?' Dave politely asked

'Mr Seville, may I come in?' he replied with a deep, gravely voice.

'Oh of course' Dave opened the door further

'Thank you'

Dave led the detective into the living room and to his seat

'Can I get you anything?' Dave continued

'No thanks, I wont be here for long'

Dave took a seat

'We found something this afternoon, we believe it belongs to Alvin'

He pulled out a little red baseball cap from his pocket

'B-but Alvin would never leave this anywhere' Dave stuttered, taking the hat from him

'I'm lucky I got it back from evidence so quickly. Forensics showed small signs of blood and another unfamiliar material. This may mean that your foster son…'

'No detective, just _son_' Dave interjected darkly, the detective seemed taken aback however continued

'Uh your _son_ may have been exposed to a biological or chemical hazard'

'Y-you mean he could be poisoned or something…m-maybe worse?' Simon stuttered

'Lets not jump to conclusions here, maybe the kidnappers left his hat as a sign or something, and it got accidentally mixed up in something' said the detective quickly

'Maybe…' Theodore looked down sadly

Around 11pm

As Simon and Theodore slept soundly, Dave sat solemnly watching the news. A commotion aroused Dave from his comatose. Looking out of the front window, he saw a young woman sprinting from a large crowd of people. Concerned Dave went to get his coat to see what the commotion was all about when he heard gunshots and screaming. Knowing someone had got hurt he rushed out the front door. He saw the crowd had stopped and was clambering over each other to get to something on the floor. Dave was about to get a closer look at what was happening, when the woman's head flew through the air and through the open front door.

Dave felt his muscles freeze. Turning slowly back round he saw that a member of the crowd had noticed. Dave was even more shocked by this person's face. It wasn't human, not anymore. Its eyes were milky white and most of its jaw was missing, covering the face in blood. He also noticed several bullet wounds in its body, however it seemed indifferent about the wounds. Giving no second thought, Dave quickly shut the door and locked it tight. On the verge of hyperventilating, Dave turned to see Simon and Theodore had come rushing down the stairs.

'Dave! What's going on? We heard gunshots an…' Simon stopped mid-sentence, noticing the severed head bleeding onto the carpet.

'Now boys I don't know what's going on but what's important is that we stay calm and…' Dave began, however was cut off as Theodore began screaming and Simon rushed to the toilet to throw up.

'So much for that' Dave muttered as he picked up Theodore and sat him in the kitchen where he had begun to calm down. As Simon walked back down the stairs he heard some rather violent banging on the front door. As his pupils narrowed in fear, Simon ran into the kitchen where Dave was comforting Theodore.

'Uh, D-Dave?' Simon stuttered

'Yes?' he replied with kind but scared eyes

'T-they're trying to get in'

Dave froze again. If they did that to one woman, what would they do to his boys? Thinking on his feet, Dave stood up.

'Boys, I want you to run upstairs as quickly as you can and bring me down Alvin's baseball bat'

'B-b-but D-Dave, I'm s-scared' Theodore sniffled

'I know Theodore, so am I, but don't worry, I'm sure they just had to much to drink' Dave hugged Theodore again not believing his own story.

'Um Dave please tell me we're going out the back way, right?'

'Of course, we want as little violence as possible' Dave smiled again. He then ushered the boys upstairs to get their clothes and shoes on.

Simon quickly grabbed his cell phone and Alvin's baseball bat, hoping it wouldn't be needed. Theodore was fumbling around with his shoelaces, fighting back the tears of fear. Simon walked over to help him and placed a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder, re-assuring him, before rushing back downstairs to Dave.

The three sneaked quietly out the back with Simon still holding the baseball bat. As they jogged through the back yard, all three knew they were heading for the Miller's, with nowhere else to go. Dave hoisted the boys over the garden fence before hoisting himself over. A series of shouts had pierced the night again as the crowd saw the three. Dave didn't freeze this time. He knew exactly what to do this time.

'Simon, your in charge, take good care of Theodore and keep the bat' he said, gripping Simon firmly on the shoulders

'D-Dave…?' Simon muttered confused

'I love you both, so much' Dave whispered, pulling them both in for a hug. Just like that he ran. Not away, but towards the crowd, turning left and leading them away from the boys.

'DAVE!' Simon shrieked, however, not even the horde of heartless bastards noticed him

'W-where's he going? Simon? SIMON!' Theodore said hysterically. Simon could only stare. Stare at the brave man who would give anything for his children as he sprinted down the road. The tears that streamed down his face remained unnoticed as he and Theodore just…stared.


	7. Here comes the horde!

_**Munks 4 dead**_

Jeanette and Eleanor waited patiently in the Miller's living room while Miss Miller went to get some groceries, as she forgot them earlier. A strange chain of shouts and howls suddenly filled in through the open window before Jeanette was about to change the channel on the TV. When these shouts continued the two girls looked at each other nervously.

'What do you think that is?' Eleanor inquired, pointing her finger at the window

'I-I don't know' Jeanette grew ever more tense as she approached the window 'Oh my…' she stuttered

'What? What is it?' Eleanor almost whispered as she got up

'Dave's getting chased! It looks like an angry mob is after him!'

'Huh?' Eleanor decided to see for herself but, sure enough, Dave was running down the street with around forty people chasing him.

'Why would Dave anger a big crowd like that?' Jeanette had turned to Eleanor again

'I-I don't know…' replied Eleanor, deep in thought.

Suddenly a loud banging echoed through the room, making the girls scream in fear. Through instinct they held each other and stared at the source of the noise; the back door. The door banged again, louder this time. The girls both thought the same thing. There was a large chance it was someone from the angry mob. Trembling, Eleanor tiptoed into the kitchen with Jeanette close behind her and grabbed the 10-inch cooking knife from the counter as the door banged again.

'E-E-Eleanor! W-what are you doing?' Jeanette cowered back from the large knife

'What if whoever is there is dangerous?' Eleanor looked terrified, but determined

'Then we leave it!'

'But then again, what if it's Miss Miller?' Eleanor retaliated

'W-well…' Jeanette was lost for words as Eleanor approached the door

She sat on the floor and buried her head in the arms, not wanting to see the horror that waited on the other side

'What the…?' came Eleanor's voice. Jeanette held her breath 'T-Teddy? Simon?'

Shooting her head up, Jeanette stood in haste from her cowardly position and rushed to the door. It was Simon and Theodore alright, but not in the state she had expected them in. Both chipmunks had a shocked comatose that echoed through their eyes, Simon had a baseball bat in one hand and the other resting on Theodore's shoulder. Both of them also had fresh tearstains on their furry faces.

'…S-S-Simon? W-what happened? Why have you…?' she stuttered, looking at the baseball bat. She recognised it to be Alvin's.

'Come in, quickly!' exclaimed Eleanor, remembering the mob

The boys were ushered in, still silent

'Why is Dave being chased by those people?' Eleanor asked them. Theodore stayed silent staring with eyes filled with pain. The emotions he showed hit her hard; she couldn't stand to see him like this.

'T-they…they're…n-not…human…' whispered Simon

Jeanette couldn't quite comprehend if he meant that metaphorically, or literally.

'What do you mean?' She almost whispered back

'Dave gave his life for us…a-and now…they're probably doing the same thing to him they did…' he swallowed '…to that w-woman…'

'STOP IT SIMON!' Theodore screamed, cringing back and covering his ears

'FACE THE FACTS THEODORE!' Simon shouted back

'BOYS!' Eleanor boomed, louder than both of the boys. Everybody froze.

'You two never fight like this! Don't start now!'

Simon looked down, ashamed. She was right.

'Now' she said, calmer now 'what happened?'

Theodore began to tremble, as Jeanette ushered them to a seat.

'We were asleep when we heard gunfire' Simon began 'so we came downstairs to find Dave by the door…and a girl's head on the floor' he shuddered, not noticing the girl's shocked faces 'it was that horde of…things, we went out the back with this for self defence' he indicated the bat 'they noticed us, then Dave…he…he…' Simon squinted, the tears raining from his eyes. Jeanette rushed to his side; she didn't need to be told the rest.

'Wait a minute' Eleanor suddenly said 'what about Miss Miller?'

Jeanette gasped, her pupils narrowing. Eleanor thought for a moment. She had an idea, but she didn't like it.

'We need to find her' She said quietly, expecting a series of moans and panicked contradictions from Jeanette. However she stayed silent, a blank look washed over her face as she looked at Eleanor. She turned to Simon, who had calmed down.

'W-what do you think?'

He looked into her amber green eyes. He felt his chest swell with pride as he realised that such a beautiful creature could love him as much as he loved her. Simon looked around at the other two. He now felt responsibility press into his shoulders as he realised he was the oldest here, with Jeanette being a month or two younger than him. This meant he might have to lead them, look after them and be the net for them to fall on. He had to be a strong net for them, for himself. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Simon stood tall.

'We can't stay here' He said, a different tone in his voice

'B-b-b-but Simon…' Theodore had his knees up to his chest

'I know Theodore, I know' he replied trying to imitate Dave's comfort, which seemed to work

'We're all going to need a weapon, I know it's not a nice thought' Simon held up his hand as the others were about to protest 'but I would rather we be safer than sorry'

'Got mine' Eleanor said solemnly, gripping the knife tightly, what would Miss Miller think?

'Theodore?' Simon turned to the young butterball. Hesitantly, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a large frying pan, looking at it shamefully. Finally, Simon turned to Jeanette. Looking down in thought, she remembered what lurked upstairs. As Jeanette ran up the stairs, the others heard the smashing of glass and looked at each other, concerned. Jeanette returned with a modest-sized fire axe.

'Brittany always thought this looked ugly on our hallway wall' she looked at the axe 'guess she never thought we'd need it'

**20 minutes later**

Silently the four made their way through the deserted streets. Cars were overturned, windows were smashed and the once buzzing town was now drained of any life. Jeanette gripped Simon's hand and the axe tightly. Approaching a familiar car park, they saw the old roller skating rink. Desperate to get the store the four pressed on, but couldn't help but stare at the rink, which had obviously become a victim of this onslaught. The windows that it had left were cracked and bloodstained, and the doors were ripped from their hinges. Pushing on Simon hurried them along into a shortcut that he knew, which happened to cut right through the town to the store that Miss Miller normally shopped at. Walking down the dark alley, they slowed to an apprehensive pace. The first thing to come into view was a puddle of blood that had protruded from the arm of what appeared to be a small boy. Simon frowned and walked on being the only one to notice it. Suddenly everybody froze in their tracks as all four saw a figure. An extremely large figure, and it saw them.

'What the-?' Simon tried to see the figure's face

'S-S-S-Simon?' Theodore stammered, tugging at Simon's sleeve

'Hang on Theo-…oh...' he stopped dead, realising what Theodore was trying to say.

Behind the fat figure, a crowd was forming. Without warning a putrid smelling green substance shot from the fat figure's mouth. Quick to react, Simon pushed all of them out of the way, the substance barely missing them. Grabbing his baseball bat, Simon violently started beating the massive monster. Surprisingly, it subsided quickly, however had attracted the attention of the horde.

'Guys? I'm gonna need some help' he shouted, assuming a combat position with the bat

'I'm with you all the way' said Jeanette as she came to his side

'Me too buddy' Eleanor smiled

'Theodore?' Simon looked round to see Theodore looking at the horde, not with fear, but pure hatred. For a fleeting second, Simon felt intimidated by him. All of a sudden, Theodore sprinted into the horde, screaming, his heavy frying pan held high in the air. Taken aback, the other three followed suit. For almost 10 minutes, the entire world felt like it was on hold for this fight. The girls hacking and slashing in every direction and the boys smashing and beating almost anything that moved, they endured 10 minutes of hell, however, they endured it together. Working as a team, Simon went for the lower parts of the bodies, while Theodore aggressively bashed into their heads and the girls did almost the same.

'THEODORE, DUCK!' Simon screamed. He did so, as Simon leapt over him and brought the bat down on the creature's head, while Theodore simultaneously ducked under him to attack another one behind Eleanor. Simon turned to check if Jeanette was holding her own, expectedly to find her clumsily waving the axe around her, almost taking Eleanor's head off. Simon weaved through two more of the infected beings. He batted one of them towards Jeanette and as if by instinct she turned and took off its head. Surprised at her own luck she gave one fleeting smile to Simon and carried on swinging, now more confident. The chaos had gotten so wearisome that Simon simply shut his eyes and carried on hitting no matter what.

Terrified, Simon opened his eyes and looked around his settings. To his glee he found three sets of eyes staring back at him and scattered bodies at their feet. They were alive! They actually survived the horde of horror! Four little chipmunks had brought at least 20 terrifying monsters to their feet.

'W-we did it…' Simon muttered, astounded. He felt the pain of a few cuts and bruises, as did the rest of them, but nothing more

'WE DID IT!' screamed Jeanette, leaping onto Simon and holding him tightly. Eleanor turned to celebrate with her counterpart, however found him staring at the bodies on the floor, the loathing still in his eyes. Grabbing his shoulder, Eleanor looked him dead in the eye

'We did it, we can do anything Theodore' she whispered

'I-I…but I hate them so much…' he said darkly

'Then don't let them change you more than they already have'

Theodore's head turned slowly to face Eleanor again, and she could see that the sparkle of the real Theodore was returning to his sad, round eyes.

'Your right Ellie…I…I'm so sorry' as the acceptance hit him, he realised that he was changing already 'Look Ellie I…uh…maybe we should leave them be' he couldn't help but say with a slight giggle. Eleanor turned to see what he meant. What met her eyes surprised her even though she knew it was inevitable. Simon and Jeanette were tightly holding each other while kissing passionately.

'Maybe we should' she said with a giggle herself.


	8. Unsuccessful search

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor finally made their way from the wide and dark alley and, sure enough, the grocery store was in sight. All four were exhausted at almost 1am however they all sprinted to find a familiar face. When they reached the store however, horror awaited them. As with most of the buildings around, it was extremely damaged with most of the windows and doors missing. But what set this one apart were the bodies. No survivors were found; and neither was Miss Miller.

'Well if we can't find her body, it means she's probably alive' Simon said with an arm around Jeanette. Having lost his own father that very night Simon felt down, for sure, but he didn't want that pain for Jeanette too.

'He's right Jeanette, we got to stay positive at a time like this' Eleanor put her hand on Jeanette's 'we'll save all of the bitching for Brittany when we find her' she said with a wink. Jeanette couldn't help but smile for her sister.

'Uh guys?' came Theodore's little voice 'You might wanna see this'

Eager for some fresh news on the situation, the others rushed to Theodore's side

'Oh no…no…no, no, NO!' screamed Jeanette, crashing her emotions into Simon's shoulder. As the others could see for themselves, there lied a bright pink, large feathered hat with a few wisps of grey hair in it and a small pink purse. They recognised these items to be Miss Miller's.

'T-t-this d-doesn't mean she's d-d-dead though, r-r-right Theodore?' said Eleanor, hyperventilating and hoping her best friend had all of the answers.

'I-I…uh…don't know, Eleanor…' Theodore couldn't think of anything else to say

'D-don't…say…tell m-me…she's…. d-d-d-de…' Eleanor felt herself entering madness

'Shhhh shhhhh' he whispered to her, giving Simon a nervous look.

After around an hour of resting and comforting at the store, Simon and Theodore convinced the other two that it was best that they were on their way and that they don't stay in any one spot. However, they insisted on taking the items with them; Simon and Theodore didn't want to argue. Whatever decision was made, it was obvious to all four of them that they had no idea what to do or where to go next.

'We're going to need supplies' Simon finally deliberated 'we don't know how long we're going to be in this situation' he said grimly

'We could try the hospital?' asked Theodore

'That's on the other side of town though, its going to very dangerous' Simon replied 'what do you think girls?'

When Simon looked round he saw only Eleanor staring deeply into space.

'Where's Jeanette?' he asked frantically trying to keep as calm as possible

'Huh?' she replied glumly

'Where the hell is Jeanette?' he shouted quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders

'S-She's just around the corner!' Eleanor said nervously, taken aback by Simon's outburst. Without waiting for anything in the world, Simon was off. Sprinting towards the end of the short road. As he turned the corner, Simon heard a lot of crashing and heavy breathing. Seeing Jeanette, he realised she was having the first emotional breakdown of her life. Jeanette was throwing garbage can lids, smashing her small fist into any bits of garbage coming out of the bins themselves and throwing her axe against the wall. Simon saw Jeanette had squinted her eyes shut as well, tears running rapids from them. Approaching her slowly, Simon grabbed her shoulders firmly, though more gently than he had just handled Eleanor. As soon as she felt Simon's touch, Jeanette's outburst stopped instantly. With Miss Miller gone, she felt like she was running through the dark with no idea of where to go or who to even go to anymore, no roads left to run. But when Simon was this close she felt her landscape brighten from a blinding beacon that would lead her home. Not just Jeanette either, she sensed that he was trying to get the others to safety as well, as though he felt responsible for all of them.

'D-don't feel that you have too-' Simon yet again holding his finger over her mouth cut her off

'I do though, and no-one can help that' he said with a smile

'I love you Simon Seville' she said simply

'And you know I love you, Jeanette Miller' he smiled again

As the two young lovers pulled in for an honest kiss, Simon's eye caught something. Whipping his head around, he hid Jeanette behind him, however whatever had caught his eye had scattered off too quickly for a proper identification. Whatever it was, it was up high…and was watching them.

'W-what is it?' Jeanette asked apprehensively

'I must be going mad…' Simon said quietly

'Why? What was it?' she asked again as they walked back down the road quickly

'I-I could of sworn…I just saw Alvin…'


	9. Familiar voices

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

Despite Simon's worrying yet hopeful sight, they carried on through the city, desperate to get to the hospital. Strangely enough, after almost two hours of wondering around in this nightmare, they hadn't encountered any more of the horde. They were now halfway there towards their destination and smack bang in the middle of the town. The children were beginning to feel the strain and fatigue as their bodies ached for food, water and rest.

'Simon are we there yet?' moaned Theodore

'No Theodore, we're only halfway there'

'Is that it? I'm sssoooooooo hungry though'

'We all are Theodore, and I also have a headache so if you don't mind?' Simon snapped back. This ordeal was taking its toll on all of them. However a sound seemed to bring the spirits back up by an extraordinary amount.

'Guys, can you hear that?' Eleanor squeaked

'Yeah! And I can see it too! Look!' Jeanette screamed, pointing up in the sky

'That is the most beautiful non-living thing I have seen in the last 24-hours' Simon said to himself, contented. For, high up in the sky, there was a light. Daunting at first the children soon saw the light was attached to a helicopter. What was even better music to their ears was when a human voice came on the megaphone.

'This is the US military and we have reports of four children stranded in the quarantine zone, if your still alive make your way to the rendezvous point at the hospital, we have knowledge that you know where that is' said an unfamiliar voice

'Hang on, how do they know that? How did they know we were even alive?' questioned Simon suspiciously. However, as if on queue, his question was answered, through a familiar voice in the megaphone this time.

'Boys? If your still alive and your with the girls, please, please find your way to hospital, I'll find you myself if I have to' said the voice of…Dave?

'H-HE'S ALIVE!' shouted Theodore leaping at Simon for a hug as the two fell into tears of jubilance. Jeanette and Eleanor looked upon the warm scene with happy eyes but with disappointed hearts. That is as soon as another voice came onto the megaphone.

'And Jeanette? Eleanor? Brittany if you're down there? Please stay safe' said Miss Miller

'THEY'RE BOTH ALIVE!' screamed all four of them at the top of their voices before pulling off one the most tightest group hugs they had in years.

Half an hour later

Hearing the sound of their guardians voices come back, as if from the dead, the children felt destined to go on, no matter what. Weapons still in hand, nothing would stop them. As the hospital began to creep into sight so did their hope.

'I'd estimate another 20 minutes and we'll be there! We'll be outta here!' Simon chirped

'We'd be out of here alright…but without Alvin and Brittany' said Theodore glumly

'Hey I'm sure they're on the helicopter with Dave and Miss Miller' Eleanor said comfortingly to him

At this cheering thought their hopes were raised even higher, however Simon couldn't get the one picture out of his now happy mind. Was it really Alvin he saw on the building? Could he physically scurry away that quick, even if he was a chipmunk? Simon shook his head of such dark thoughts and concentrated on getting the others to the hospital.

'Um…Simon?' squeaked Theodore

'Yes little brother?' he smiled, however his smile dropped when he realised their trip could be delayed. Theodore was hopping from foot to the other holding his groin tightly.

'Can't it wait?' Simon asked, slightly annoyed

Theodore vigorously shook his head

'Ugh fine, we won't look' Simon rolled his eyes 'Just go round the other side of this wall'

Theodore waddled round the corner of the building as the other three impatiently waited.

'He really DID need to go' Eleanor half laughed as she looked at her watch and tapped her foot on the floor 'Are you nearly done Theodore?' she asked as she walked round the corner herself. She saw he had indeed done and was just about to happily walk back to her. However, two things seem to happen at once; Eleanor saw a flash of blue fly in front of her and violently pushed Theodore backwards onto the floor, landing where Theodore was. Then, without a split second to spare, a scarlet blur flashed before her eyes and landed on the blue one. Shutting her eyes and opening them again she tried to comprehend what had happened. Simon was lying on the floor, having shoved Theodore out of the way, however was being punched and scratched by…was it Alvin?

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' cried Jeanette as she swung her axe at Alvin, hitting him in the torso. He pulled back in pain and looked at all of them. They did not see Alvin. They saw a blood-splattered, severely wounded and hooded chipmunk in Alvin's faded and torn clothes. With only the bottom half of his face showing, it took them a moment to realise it used to be him.

'A-A-A-Alvin?' Theodore quivered, terrified

For a second Alvin looked at Theodore, crouched low. Without warning he stood to his full height and let out an ear-piercing scream, making the others cover their ears in pain. When they looked back up, Alvin was gone. What was left was a heavy breathing Simon, lying in a pool of his own blood. Alvin appeared to of beaten him senseless and clawed a series of deep and scarring gashes in most of his torso

'Simon!' Jeanette tearfully cried, rocking his head in her arms. Simon spluttered to speak

'T-t-the h-helicopter will b-be' he coughed '…at the h-h-hospital soon…I-I'll slow you d-down…'

'I don't think so buddy' Theodore said with a frown of disapproval at Simon's decision, before hoisting him over his shoulders. Although surprised by Theodore's undiscovered strength, the girls picked up Simon and Theodore's weapon and hurried to the hospital.


	10. New instincts

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

Something appealed to creature's mind. It was his last pieces of prey. Why did they seem so…familiar? The tall blue chipmunk he attacked felt almost like a part of his own flesh and blood, yet was nothing like him. He was weak, slow, and clumsy. What about the short, dumpy green-clad chipmunk? There was no way he could even keep up with the creature, let alone leap like he could.

The creature also smelt a strong bond between them and the females. This was so confusing! The creature growled in frustration as he sat on the tall scaffolding. Yet he realised that, for the first time in his 4-day long life, he wondered if he had a previous life. One where he was one of the weak, slow and clumsy humans that he could so strongly smell every waking second. Maybe a life where simple thrills came along every day, as the appeal of the hunt and leaping such heights had quickly declined and gotten downright boring. And what of the female creature of his kind haunting his thoughts? A small, young crying girl in a pink skirt and faded yellow scarf. She felt the appeal that a lover would have on the creature, yet at the same time felt like his creator. What was the significance of the crying girl?

Soon the image of the four bits of prey and the crying girl came together in the creature's mind. His breathing stopped, his muscles froze and his mouth hung half-open as the image of the five creatures morphed into an image…people. Happy people. The crying girl was smiling, her clothes now perfect and not a single hair on her head was out of place. She skipped happily along, bathed in sunshine on a familiar street. The tall blue chipmunk was happy as well. He wasn't injured or bloody at all. The most interesting character was the one next to him in the red.

Suddenly a surge of pain went through the creature's mind as something clicked. Even after the pain had ended and acceptance had sunk in, the emotional pain was too much to bear. Yet again, the creature let out a howl, however not through victory or aggression; through shear pain and fear. Anyone hearing could of even pitied the creature as a strange sensation welled up in his eyes. Was water supposed to come out of his eyes? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he wasn't a creature, not anymore. He was Alvin Seville.


	11. Fix you

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

**Edit: I'm going to try not to swear here but the link you'll see, for sum reason it wont let me put in the 'youtube' part so just open up a new tab or sumthing, type in youtube and copy and paste the rest of the link :)**

With Simon beginning to grow heavy on Theodore's shoulders, the trip to the hospital had been delayed by a good 10 minutes. However Simon had eventually gained enough consciousness to limp along with his arm around Theodore and Jeanette. What appeared to be the only thing standing in between the four and the hospital was a house. Simon coughed that it would take another 15 minutes to go around the blocks of houses, and they didn't have that long.

As they were about to enter the house however a howl yet again filled the night. However, concerning though it was, this seemed different. As though what used to be Alvin was in extreme pain, it was almost pitiful.

'Do you think he's following?' asked Theodore worryingly

'I-It sounds like he's…d-dying' Simon said weakly

'Do you think the military have started killing them?' inquired Jeanette

'Let's not take any chances and just get to the hospital' said Eleanor firmly, opening the front door of the house.

They entered the dark abode worrying about how well they could see exactly what was in here. Theodore tried the light switch, letting go of Simon. Although he was quickly regaining strength, Simon still had to lean slightly on Jeanette. They were still in darkness however, and had to continue through the house. Entering the back hallway first, Eleanor strained her eyes to see where she was going, with Theodore behind her and Jeanette and Simon in tow.

'Wait guys…can you hear that?' Eleanor whispered, her voice barely audible

'No…wait…yeah I can' Theodore raised an eyebrow

A soft whimpering was growing louder and louder throughout the room

'I recognise that soft pathetic moaning! It's Brittany!' squeaked Jeanette, searching the dark room for the source of the noise. However she found herself tripping over something peculiar with Simon, despite the pain, barely holding her up. Jeanette turned to try and see through the dark what she tripped up on. What greeted her was a pair of dark glowing red eyes. Screaming she dragged Simon as far away from the advancing eyes, which seemed to be snarling.

'JEANETTE! THIS WAY!' came Eleanor's voice from the abyss. Searching desperately around, Jeanette saw Eleanor's silhouette by a doorway leading to the back yard. As fast as she could, she desperately approached the door without looking back and with Simon limping along. As they finally made it into the back yard of the random house, all four looked back to see their attacker in the moonlight.

It was Brittany all right, but not in the context expected. Her clothes were torn and faded, her hair was in strands in every direction and the make-up was running down her face. However the most noticeable and disturbing changes was the missing chunk from her neck, her glowing red and menacing eyes and her hands, which had grown three times their normal size into claws.

'B-Brittany…. n-not you t-to…' snivelled Eleanor as Brittany turned her attention to her

'Don't you dare touch her' said Theodore, bravely stepping between the two sisters with his frying pan.

Yet for the second time that night, a red blur flashed across their vision. However, instead of pouncing on Simon, Theodore, Jeanette or Eleanor it landed on Brittany. The four fell back onto the fence of the back yard as they watched Alvin and Brittany snarl and snap at each other. As they began to circle each other, Brittany leapt at Alvin, digging her claws into his shoulders. Screaming in pain, Alvin threw her off, violently biting into every part of her body as he did so. The violent massacre between the two continued for an eternity and had gotten to the point where the others simply couldn't watch. Suddenly they heard Alvin's whimpers as Brittany screamed in pain. The only thing they heard after that was two sickening crunches. Simon was the first to look up to find Alvin standing victorious over Brittany's mangled body. Her head was in his hands and tears had flooded his furry, bloody face as he looked at what he had to do to his only love. Simon then realised that although Alvin was still infected, he had regained certain parts of his personality.

As Simon was about to embrace his brother once more he noticing a terrible sight as Alvin's knees buckled. Brittany's severed arm had punched straight through his chest, making it bleed endlessly.

'No…Alvin NO!' Simon limped to his brother as he fell to the floor

With his head on Simon's lap, Alvin could only splutter blood as he looked at his smarter brother.

'Please…Alvin, please, just hang in there…we'll get you to the hospital o-okay?' Simon stuttered helplessly 'Just…please, Alvin…'

Alvin growled softly to Simon, almost purred

'I-I never thought you'd b-be saving my ass' Simon half-laughed through his tears

Alvin showed signs of wanting to laugh to. Slowly, Simon reached for Alvin's hood and pulled it down. Through the bloodshed on his face Simon saw that Alvin had regained his striking blue eyes, although kept growling. He was almost cured and would die as a normal chipmunk. This thought brought at least a little comfort to Simon, as Alvin looked weakly up at him. Without warning, thought or any other emotions except love, Simon began to sing.

(.com/watch?v=FWp0VBqEYMM)

The following song is called fix you by cold play  
When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Simon felt Theodore's warm hand on his shoulder as he joined with the chorus

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try  
To fix you

When high up above or down below  
When you're to love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll know  
Just what your worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try  
To fix you

The remaining chipettes came and sang at their side to see the sight of their mangled sister, although Jeanette tried not to throw up, Brittany was still beautiful in their eyes

Tears stream  
Down your face  
When you lose something  
You cannot replace

Tears stream  
Down your face  
And I

Tears stream  
Down your face  
When you lose something  
You cannot replace

Tears stream  
Down your face  
And I

Simon finished off the song, as he gently shut Alvin's dead eyes

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try  
To fix you

As he closed Alvin's eyes he muttered the last words Alvin had said to him

'Hang tight bro…'


	12. Life will never be the same

_**Munks 4 Dead**_

Being unable to carry Alvin and Brittany's bodies, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor vowed to hold a memorial service in their honour. As they approached the front doors of the hospital all four were crying uncontrollably. Fortunately the elevators were at least working so they could get to the helipad quickly. They appeared to have used up all of their bad luck, Simon thought.

After a slow thirty floors they finally reached the top where two soldiers were there to greet them. Helping the boys and girls up the ladder to the helipad the soldiers explained they would need basic physical test to check for infection, especially Simon. Hearing the news hit Simon harder than Alvin himself. Was there a possibility that he was infected? Could he meet the same fate as Alvin? Due to his injuries, Simon was first.

'Is there a cure?' he asked nervously as the doctor tended to his wounds and shined a small torch in his eye

'Well we might be able to develop one as soon as we find out what causes such aggression' he said simply

'How fast?' Simon said apprehensively

'Well I wouldn't worry about it, you and your friends don't appear to be infected'

Relief seemed to almost carry Simon out of the room with those words

'Really? I'm fine?'

'Yes. The infection seems to travel by the transfer of saliva, that means biting, kissing or any contact with the mouth at all. He appeared to of only scratched you, you're a lucky boy son'

Silently, Simon disagreed.

**20 minutes later**

'Now Mr Seville and Miss Miller is it? Your children are safe and sound with no signs of infection, however they all need their rest, Simon especially, so we'll fly you all out of town to a safe hospital where you'll be able to see them when they wake up' smiled the doctor

'Thank you so much doctor' Dave smiled back 'for everything'

'It was my pleasure' he said pleasantly

'Is there any word on Brittany and Alvin?' Miss Miller burst out

'…Yes we did ask the children about that…'

'And?' she pressed

'Well…unfortunately they were both infected, but are now at peace…I'm sorry' the doctor said solemnly before walking away

Miss Miller and Dave simply stood there in disbelief. Life would never be the same.


End file.
